


The Wolf's Greatest Treasure

by Hawfinch



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Taguel!Inigo, panne/olivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawfinch/pseuds/Hawfinch
Summary: In order to protect their people, the Taguel trade one of their own to the Wolfskin for protection against the dangers brought upon them from the Manspawn.When Inigo is out foraging berries for a feast, an accident sets off a chain of events that change everything for the better.At least Inigo hopes so.





	1. How Inigo Fell for a Wolf (Litterally)

**Author's Note:**

> yo whaddup, it's cha boi, back at it again with self indulgent dumb shit.
> 
> So a little while back I read a singular Keaslow fic and decided it was the best ship, and then found out there was no content, but I did find another Keaslow fic WITH Taguel!Inigo and it was beautiful, and I like bunnies. So here we are.

When he was eight, Inigo watched as the wolves took one of them away. He and the other kits did not understand what was going on, only that the adults were upset.

 

Life moved on and the elders refused to talk about it. 

 

The taguel were once a strong race of warriors, now they struggled to keep their race alive. Momma Panne once explained to he and his brother Yarne a deal that was struck between the different beastskin tribes. Momma Olivia swore to them that she would keep them safe and held them close.

 

Years pass by and the boys grow older, getting more and more responsibilities, such as heading out past the village walls and gathering food.

 

Inigo was able to make the trip without too much thought, he had been out there hundreds of times by now. Yarne however never let his brother get too far away, fearing any noise he heard.

 

“Shouldn’t someone be out here?” Yarne asks, inching closer to his brother.

 

“Mister Houndstooth is usually out here, you think something is up?” Inigo asks, taking his older brother’s hand to help reassure him.

 

“You know his name?” Yarne asks.

 

“He helps me reach things I can’t reach, he’s nice.” Inigo says.

 

“Right. We should head back.” Yarne says.

 

Inigo nods as Yarne begins pulling him back towards their home, stopping and hiding every so often when Yarne heard so much as a bush rustle. As they approached the Warren they spotted Olivia outside, looking around and meeting them halfway when she spotted them.

 

“Are you two okay?” She asks.

 

“We’re fine, what’s going on?” Inigo asks.

 

“The Alpha stopped by today.” Olivia tells them, motioning for them to follow her inside.

 

“The Wolf Alpha?” Yarne asks and Olivia nods in response.

 

“Do we…” He pauses, “Do we know who’s being offered up?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Olivia shakes her head.

 

In their village there was no one outside, and the three wanted nothing more than to be home.

 

Once inside, Panne let out a breath that she must have been holding.

 

“Mom? Are you okay?” Yarne asks, walking over to her.

 

“I’m fine, are you and your brother safe?” Panne asks.

 

“Yarne kept me safe, no worries.” Inigo says.

 

“A lot of worries! Poachers show up when the Wolfskin stop patrols.” Olivia says, pulling Inigo in and holding him close.

 

“We can just hide in here until everything blows over, right?” Yarne asks nervously.

 

“The Wolfskin return tomorrow to collect the sacrifice-” Panne begins.

 

“Sacrifice?!” Yarne squeaks, interrupting Panne.

 

“Offering, it’s an offering.” Panne corrects herself, “Tonight the Warren will hold a meeting to discuss who it will be…” 

 

“How are the offerings usually chosen?” Inigo asks.

 

“There’s usually a small group for the wolves to take their pick.” Panne explains, clenching her fist, and Olivia takes hold of Panne’s hand to comfort her.

 

“It looks like everyone is gathering.” Olivia says, peeking out the window.

 

“Stay with the kids, I’ll go.” Panne tells Olivia, who nods in response.

 

“Shouldn’t we be out there too? We’re the ones getting auctioned off.” Inigo asks.

 

“I don’t know, maybe we should stay in here and pretend like we’re not going to get eaten by wolves?” Yarne says.

 

“No one is getting eaten by wolves.” Panne tells them, “Stay inside, the adults will figure this out.” 

 

Inigo tries to argue that he and his brother are adults but the look on their mothers’ faces keep him from doing so.

 

Panne left and the boys went to the window to watch the meeting. It was all the older Taguel and a few kits too young to be left alone.

 

“What do you think they do with the one they take away?” Yarne asks.

 

“No idea honestly…” Inigo pauses for a moment, “Well, apart from the obvious answer.”

 

Yarne swallows a lump in his throat, “They wouldn’t really eat us, right? beastskins eating beastskins is wrong right?”

 

“Being demi-human doesn’t stop the poachers from hunting us.” Inigo says.

 

“I bet the hamlets don’t have to worry about this kind of stuff.” Yarne mutters.

 

“When have you known a Kitsune to worry about anything?” Inigo asks.

 

“Panne is really giving it to them.” Olivia says, making the brothers pay attention to the meeting again. 

 

“What do you think she’s telling them?” Inigo asks.

 

“Something about Taguel Pride.” Yarne says.

 

“Sounds about right.” Inigo replies.

 

“So… What was the Alpha like anyway?” Yarne asks, turning away from the window and slumping against the wall.

 

“He was an older guy. Kind of intimidating.” Olivia says, “It was the same man who came by ten years ago”

 

“That guy? I had nightmares about him.” Yarne says.

 

“Honestly, me too.” Olivia sighs.

 

The meeting carried on well into the night, and her family was out by the time Panne returned to their home. The boys were passed out in Yarne’s sleeping area, and Olivia was nodded off in a chair waiting for her wife.

 

“Wake up.” Panne says, shaking Olivia’s shoulder lightly, making her snap awake.

 

“Hey, did you guys figure something out? Do we have to run away, I have emergency bags packed in case-” Olivia is shushed by Panne placing a finger on her lips.

 

“We’re to have a feast tomorrow, the Alpha will make his choice.” Panne says, “I think the boys will be safe, but I want to keep them away as much as possible.”

 

“Right.” Olivia nods and watches Panne take a seat in the chair across from her.

 

“But we’re going to attempt to discuss the deal, to figure out something other than selling our own people.” Panne tells her.

 

“That’s good!” Olivia says, “Our kids won’t have to worry about being eaten.” 

 

“Pottes doesn’t see it that way. He worries that if we even attempt to discuss this deal they will slaughter us.” Panne says.

 

“But the Taguel are warriors-” Olivia is immediately cut off by her wife.

 

“We are warriors! So why do we cower in fear?” Panne nearly yells, controlling herself to keep from waking her sons.

 

“We can only hope things go smoothly.” Olivia says, pushing herself off her chair and extending a hand out to her wife, to lead her to their bed, “Come on, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

Panne nods in response, taking Olivia’s hand, allowing herself to be led to bed.

 

\---

 

Early in the morning the Taguel began preparations for a feast to help persuade the Wolfskin into a new deal. The older members of the Warren were in charge of setting up and preparing meals, while the younger members would prepare the eating area and gather ingredients for the meals that night.

 

Inigo was sent out to gather berries while Yarne was on Kit Duty.

 

Everything was erratic that morning, and he didn’t have time to eat breakfast, so the apple tree he had to pass was very appealing on his way back to the warren. It wouldn’t hurt to set things down and grab a snack before heading back to the warren.

 

The tree was on a steep hill, and Inigo wasn’t exactly the tallest Taguel in the Warren. The closest apple was just out of reach. 

 

Inigo brought his hand back and took a deep breath before stretching again to try one last time to get the apple, taking the smallest step forward, the apple just within reach.

 

Just one step, and the leaves and twigs slide out from beneath him, causing him to tumble down the hill.

 

He tried to brace himself, trying to stop himself from falling too far down the hill, but the momentum was too much. By the time he stopped rolling he was at the bottom of the steep hill.

 

He lay still for a while before sitting up, wincing when he put pressure on his wrist, figuring he must have sprained it while trying to brace his fall. He sighed and tried to stand up and figure out his surroundings and plan his way back to the berry basket.

 

He doesn’t usually wander out this far, and never wanders out without his brother. Yarne’s paranoia while suffocating at times, kept him out of danger. But he could manage alone, he was an adult.

 

Taking a step, something clamped painfully around his leg.

 

He wanted to scream but he muffled himself with his hands as he fell back down on his butt. Tears came to his eyes as he realized he was caught in a bear trap.

 

He tried to steady his breathing, trying not to cry out.

 

Whoever would answer his call wouldn’t come to help him, and he would die before he let a poacher take his pretty pink fur.

 

Although, he would be dead when his fur is taken.

 

He tried to push the dark thoughts out of his head, gritting his teeth he tried to push the trap open. He barely made a dent before reflexively pulling his hurt wrist away, causing the trap to snap back closed on his leg.

 

He gritted his teeth, desperately trying not to scream out in pain.

 

He quietly muttered “Oh gods” over and over again, trying to pull the trap open. His heart was pounding in his ears, tears falling from his eyes.

 

“That doesn’t look very good.”

 

Inigo’s heart fell. This was it, this was how he was going to die. Far away from home, his family not knowing where he was or what was going to happen to him. Even if he had his beast stone he wasn’t adept at using it. Even if he could use his beast stone to protect himself, that would be exactly what the poachers wanted. 

 

Tears fell from his eyes, allowing himself to sob as he knew what would happen to him.

 

Leaves crunch as the man approaches Inigo. 

 

Inigo squeezes his eyes shut and he can sense the man crouch down in front of him.

 

“Hey it’s alright, I’m not gonna hurt you.” He says, serving only to confuse Inigo.

 

“You don’t see a lot of buns this far out, you lost too?” He asks.

 

Inigo forces himself to open his eyes, to look at the man in front of him.

 

“Y-you’re not a poacher.” Inigo manages to stammer out.

 

“Nope!” The man says, “I’m Keaton, I lost track of my pack. Nice to meet you!”


	2. How Not to Talk to Rabbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first six chapters will be up p quick because they have already been written, but after that updates will be slow. 
> 
> Thank you for your understanding!

Inigo stared at man in front of him, breathing shallow as he tries to calm himself down.

 

“You’re pretty stuck, huh?” Keaton says, inspecting the trap, “Can you move your toes?”

 

“Uh…” Inigo moves his foot, wincing in pain, but that meant it wasn’t broken at the very least.

 

“Good, good. I’m going to push these down, can you push the jaws open?” Keaton asks, placing his hands on the springs keeping the trap closed.

 

“Y-yeah.” Inigo says, gripping the jaws of the bear trap, pushing past the pain in his wrist, forcing the trap open as Keaton pressed down the spring mechanism.

 

As soon as the jaws are open enough, he yanks his leg out and lets the trap slam back shut.

 

“There we go!” Keaton says. 

 

Inigo lets out a sigh of relief, flopping back on the ground.

 

“You good?” Keaton asks.

 

Inigo sits back up to look the wolfskin in the eyes.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Inigo says, smiling, wiping tears from his eyes.

 

“No problem!” Keaton says, tail wagging. 

 

“I’m Inigo by the way…” He says, averting his gaze from the man observing him so closely. 

 

“That’s a nice name. Say, do you know how to get to the bunny village, I was going there with my pack but uh… Well I lost track of the trail.” Keaton asks.

 

“You mean the Warren?” Inigo asks.

 

“Yeah that.” Keaton says.

 

“I suppose I can show you the way. It’s the least I can do.” Inigo says.

 

“Thanks!” He says, “Can you walk?”

 

“Yes, of course, let me jusT- AUGH!” Inigo fell to his knee, squeezing his eyes shut as the pain shoots through his leg.

 

“Hey hey, take it easy.” Keaton says, “Here, let me just…”

 

Keaton walks over to Inigo, placing an arm behind Inigo and asking him to lean back on it as he scooped his other arm under Inigo’s legs, hoisting him up.

 

“There we go! No wait.” Keaton says, holding Inigo tightly, urging him to wrap his arms around him as he reaches back over to grab the bear trap.

 

“What are you doing?” Inigo asks.

 

“I wanna keep the bear trap, it looks cool.” Keaton says.

 

“Do you just collect traps?” Inigo asks.

 

“I collect lots of things!” Keaton says.

 

“What if the poacher it belongs to comes looking for it?” Inigo asks.

 

“It looks like its been out here for a really long time, but… If a poacher does come for it...” Keaton pauses, wide grin on his face.

 

“You...?” Inigo pushes.

 

“Then I’ll eat them! It’s our job to keep the bunnies safe, so there’s no mercy for anyone who tries to harm your pretty pink head.” Keaton tells him.

 

Inigo’s face heats up, despite knowing the wolfskin didn’t truly mean anything by that “pretty” comment, but he couldn’t help himself. He was pressed close to the, admittedly handsome, wolfskin that had just saved his life.

 

“So what way do we go?” Keaton asks, snapping Inigo out of his thoughts.

 

“I fell down here from the apple tree up there, I think the trail loops up over-” Inigo begins, but is caught off guard by Keaton marching up the hill.

 

Inigo held on to Keaton for dear life but the steepness of the hill didn’t present a problem for Keaton. 

 

“You alright?” Keaton asks.

 

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to fall down this hill a second time today.” Inigo says.

 

“How’d you fall anyway?” Keaton asks.

“Oh gosh.” He groans, "Please don’t laugh.” Inigo says, bringing a knuckle to his creasing eyebrows, “I was trying to get an apple, but I slipped on some leaves and twigs directly into a bear trap.” 

 

“Oh I’ve done worse, don’t worry.” Keaton smiling brightly, “I have the worst sense of direction so I get lost pretty easily. You wouldn’t believe the traps manspawn have out there!”

 

“Worse than bear traps?” Inigo asks.

 

“Oh yeah! I have a bunch of trap stories!” Keaton says, “Like this one time-!”

 

Keaton rambled off his stories and it kept Inigo’s mind off of the swelling in his ankle. Inigo cracked a smile and finally allowed himself to relax. 

 

\---

 

“Yarne sweetie, have you seen Inigo?” Olivia asks her oldest son.

 

“Uh. He was sent out to collect berries earlier.” Yarne thinks back, “Wait has he not come back?”

 

Olivia shakes her head.

 

“Oh jeez. I’m going to go look for him!” Yarne says.

 

“Yarney!” One of the kits latched himself to Yarne’s leg, triggering a reaction for the other kits to pile onto him.

 

“Kids, come on, I have to go!” Yarne says.

 

“Stay with the kids, I’ll go look for him.” Olivia says, putting a hand on his shoulder, beginning to walk away.

 

“The wolves are here!” Someone shouts.

 

“Oh nuts.” Yarne says.

 

Panne was in the group to greet the Wolfskin, and she stood at the entrance to the Warren.

 

“Good to see you again!” The Wolf leading the way greets them.

 

“Likewise Grimsby…” The town’s leader replies, “Come come. We have a feast for you.”

 

“Surprising! Usually you throw a rabbit at us and shoo us away as quickly as we come.” The Wolf says, “What’s the occasion Pottes?” 

 

“T-there’s no occasion! We just thought that perhaps we could… discuss… the deal.” 

 

“Hmm. Can’t say the Alpha’s going to go for that.” The wolf says.

 

“Aren’t you the Alpha?” Panne asks, earning a chuckle from the man.

 

“Years are catching up on me Bunny. There’s a new Alpha.” He explains, “A pup. He wandered off, but he’ll be here soon.” The Man says.

 

“Until then, why don’t we discuss the deal.” Panne suggests.

 

“Ah yes, the deal where we protect you for a full ten years and all you have to do is give us one little rabbit. I don’t see what exactly we need to discuss.” The man says.

 

“The part where you take one of us and--” Panne is pushed and pulled away from the former Alpha by the other Taguel in the group.

 

“You got a lot of fight in you Bunny, if I were still in charge I’d be taking you.” He smirks, “Lucky for you, Pup’s got… younger taste.”

 

Panne sneered at him, pulling herself free and glaring the wolf in front of her down.

 

“Grimsby, don’t tease the buns.” Another in the pack says.

 

“You all went soft ever since the Pup took over.” He sighs, “I say we take a rabbit and find the kid on our way back.”

 

“Please just talk this out with us!” One of the Taguel in their group pleads.

 

“We can’t just take one of them without the Boss’s permission!” One of the wolves say.

 

“Hey, what’s with the shouting?”

 

The group quieted down and looked toward the source of the questioning voice.

 

Keaton stood behind them, Inigo in his arms and a bear trap dangling from the chain grasped in his fist.

 

“Inigo!” Panne pushed past the Taguel and Wolfskin and ran over to Keaton, practically yanking her son from his arms.

 

“What happened? Why are you with this wolf?” Panne asks her son, who was trying to readjust himself. She eyed Keaton up and down, backing away when she notices the bear trap hanging from the chain in his hand.

 

“I fell down the hill the apple tree is growing out of…” Inigo mutters, “A-and you can put me down.” 

 

“Your ankle is the size of a handball!” Yelps a voice from behind, pushing through the small crowd with a pink haired human.

 

“Take this” Panne tells Yarne, dropping her youngest into Yarne’s arms as soon as he was close enough, and turning back to Keaton.

 

“You saved my son?” She asks.

 

“Well I was lost and I kind of stumbled in on him, so after we got the trap off he saved my butt and got us back on path.” Keaton explains, tail wagging.

 

“Thank you, I don’t know what we would have done if anyone else had found him.” Olivia says, coming up and standing next to her wife.

 

“Hey it’s nothing, besides it’s our job to help keep you buns safe!” Keaton says, smile never waning, that is, until the old Alpha interrupts.

 

“Yes, the job the ‘buns’ as you call them plan on skimping on their payment for.” Grimsby tells him.

 

“Well we don’t exactly-” Keaton begins, but is cut off by his elder.

 

“Keaton. We need to make a choice. You seem to already like one, why don’t you take ‘im and we go.” Grimsby says.

 

“Over my dead body!” Panne says, grasping the pouch she held her beast stone in, readying herself for a fight, Olivia raising her fists to join her.

 

“Sure that can be arranged Bunny Rabbit.” Grimsby steps away from Keaton, grasping for his own beast stone in response.

 

“Stop!” Keaton steps between them, protecting Panne and Olivia and making himself appear as large as possible.

 

“Listen Pup, just because you’re Alpha now doesn’t mean-” He’s cut off by Keaton who shoves him away from the Taguel.

 

“I’m the one in red now, I say what goes, and you don’t tell me where to stake my claim!” His fangs were bared, claws threatening to pierce through the gloves he wears.

 

The old man relented, ears pushed back.

 

Keaton sighs and allows his ears to perk back up, turning around back to Panne.

 

“So uh. You in charge?” He asks.

 

“No, that would be-” Panne stopped as a small hand found itself on her shoulder, “Inigo?”

 

He was now balancing on his good leg and leaning on Yarne for support.

 

“Yeah, hey. Did he just say that you were the Alpha?” Inigo asks.

 

“Yep! That’s me, Keaton the Wolfssegner! Big Bad Wolf of the Wolfskin!” He beams, tail wagging hard.

 

“You were lost just a hill down from the path to the warren.” Inigo says.

 

“Yeah I’m not great with direction…” His ears go down in slight embarrassment.

 

“Keaton was it?” Elder Pottes grabs their attention.

 

“Yep!”

 

“We have a feast assembled, we were hoping to… discuss the deal with you all tonight.” 

 

“Right! Come on boys!” Keaton calls his men’s attention and allows Pottes to lead the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local Rabbit exchanges hands several times, and a wolf finds some new trinkets.
> 
> When I was researching bear traps, no one would tell me exactly how to open them so... I hope I figured them out correctly. I've never been outside so like, I don't know how anything works.


	3. How Yarne Realized his Baby Brother had Dangerous Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 and my other fave awakening kiddos get a mention. Halfway to where I left off when writing this.

His brother and several kits had wrapped up his ankle and wrist, and their mothers finally allowed Inigo to hobble around with only minor hovering from the family.

 

Inigo found himself immensely fascinated by the Wolfskin Alpha. 

 

Sure, he was never on bad terms with the wolves he knew, they would help him out when they noticed he was a little on the shorter side and trying to get fruit from trees, but it never went further than that. He wouldn’t call any of them his friends.

 

Every Taguel had an image of the wolfskin in their minds, aloof, silent protectors that could eat them whole if they really wanted to.

 

But Keaton…

 

He was far from the Wolfskin Alpha he had pictured in his mind.

 

He was all smiles and the young kits wanted nothing more than to play with him. Though the parents were very reluctant at first, there was something about him that seemed… safe.

 

Every time Keaton’s eyes met his he would stop and wave, smiling a toothy grin.

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Inigo’s snapped out of his thoughts by Yarne, who was placing the back of his hand on Inigo’s face.

 

“Yeah, why?”  Inigo asks

 

“Your face is really red. You sure that bear trap didn’t puncture anything? Oh please tell me you didn’t eat anything strange! Inigo are you okay!?” Yarne has to use all his willpower not to shake his presumably dying brother.

 

“I’m fine Yarne! The bear trap didn’t puncture my skin, I don’t have some bear trap disease.” Inigo tells him, “And I’ve barely eaten today so nothing could have made me sick.”

 

“So… No fever?” Yarne calms down just a bit.

 

“Nope. Just hungry.” Inigo says.

 

“...Okay.” Yarne says, allowing himself to calm down enough to sit next to his brother.

 

“So I heard you were going with Mama to the Manspawn Village to trade again.” Inigo says, “You were terrified last time, what’s with the change?”

 

Then it was Yarne’s turn to become bright red.

 

“Oh uh. I just don’t want her going alone. Mom’s busy with village stuff and Mama’s so shy you know…” Yarne says, avoiding eye contact with his brother who surely had a devilish grin on his face.

 

“Mama hasn’t been ‘so shy’ in years. Come on Yarne, what’s up?” Inigo asks.

 

“Please don’t make fun of me…” Yarne whispers, squeezing his eyes shut before opening them and looking down at his baby brother who was looking up at him with such glee.

 

“How was the village? Cute girls? Did you talk to cute girls? Yarne! Tell me!” Inigo was shaking his brother’s arm.

 

“Inigo stop!” Yarne takes a deep breath and tries to steady his breathing.

 

Inigo takes his hand back and waits patiently for his brother to explain himself.

 

“There was a hex shop Mama was visiting. One of her old friends from the war owned it…” Yarne explains, “She uh. Has a couple daughters our age…”

 

“It’s seriously cute girls!?” Inigo beams.

 

“Shush!” Yarne says, his face burning bright red.

 

“Tell me about them, which one do you like? Is the other sister also cute? Can I come with you next time too?” Inigo sends a barrage of questions his brother’s way.

 

“Jeez Inigo. Yes. They’re both cute.” Yarne says, “And no, you can’t come, you are not allowed to leave the village anymore or else I will have a heart attack worrying about you.”

 

“Hey! I made it out.” Inigo says, pouting.

 

“Yeah, but if Keaton didn’t save you where would you be?” Yarne asks but Inigo chooses not to respond.

 

“You could have been hurt Inigo. Worse than you already were. I don’t think any of us could handle losing you.” Yarne pressed his head to Inigo’s, hugging him close.

 

“I’m sorry.” Inigo says.

 

“It’s not your fault.” Yarne tells him.

 

“I shouldn’t have tried to reach that stupid apple. I didn’t even manage to bring the berries back.” Inigo says.

 

“I swear they keep sending you out there because they like to see you struggle with heights.” Yarne finally pulls away.

 

“It’s because I tried to date the old Man’s daughter isn’t it?” Inigo mutters.

 

“In your defense, Poly was also interested you.” Yarne says

 

“She was!?” Inigo asks.

 

“Yeah, but now she’s with ‘a respectable taguel’ so I think you missed your chance.” Yarne says.

 

“Pff. I have a pretty pink head, she’s missing out.” Inigo crosses his arms and pouts, making Yarne laugh in response.

 

They sit in silence for a bit, and Inigo’s attention soon returns to the Wolfskin Alpha, eyes meeting again. Keaton waves and Inigo waves back. Keaton’s big toothy grin makes Inigo smile back.

 

“You’re red again.” Yarne says.

 

“I am not!” Inigo says, bringing his hands to his face, feeling for himself.

 

Yarne looked at his brother and then at Keaton, alternating between the two, trying to piece together the information he was just given.

 

“Inigo…” Yarne is looking at Keaton now, who was busy giving kits shoulder rides.

 

“Yarne…” Inigo swallows.

 

“Why are you blushing at a wolf?” Yarne asks.

 

“I am not blushing at a wolf Yarne.” Inigo says.

 

“Inigo! You are bright red!”

 

“It’s cold out!”

 

“You were fine when you were teasing me about Noire!”

 

“Mystery girl has a name now?”

 

“We are not talking about me right now Inigo! Why are you blushing at the wolf?” 

 

Inigo’s eyebrows furrow and he turns his gaze anywhere but his brother’s face.

 

“I don’t know… He saved me and he’s really nice…”

 

“Handsome?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

Inigo doesn’t process what he just admitted at first, and his face burns bright red.

 

“Inigo no.” Yarne says.

 

“I’m going inside and I am going to die.” Inigo pushes himself up, wincing in pain but pushing past to escape the situation.

 

“Inigo. Come on!”  Yarne says, getting up to help his brother.

 

“Nope, I’ve made my choice, I’m going to die now.” Inigo says.

 

“I’ll tell you about Noire if you explain what’s so appealing about this dude.” Yarne says, and  Inigo stops in his tracks.

 

“Can we talk about it inside?” Inigo says.

 

“I’ll even make you a snack.” Yarne says.

 

“Okay… okay.”

 

And Yarne helps him inside.

 

\---

 

“Hi there!” Keaton makes his way over to Olivia who was helping set up for their feast soon.

 

“Oh, hello.” Olivia smiles at him, “I’m Olivia, Inigo’s mother.” 

 

“Keaton, nice to meet you. For real this time. Without Grim being a butt.” Keaton says.

 

“Thank you for stepping in when you did. Elder Pottes was about to have a heart attack.” Olivia says.

 

“I’m sure your lady friend could have handled Grim, but I don’t think we should be fighting.” Keaton says.

 

“I agree, the Taguel have enough to worry about without getting into fights with our allies.” Olivia says.

 

“Hey do you mind if I ask you something?” Keaton asks.

 

“Oh, sure!” She smiles warmly.

 

“How’d a human end up here?” Keaton asks.

 

“Oh. Panne and I fought together for the Shepherds during the conflict between Ylisse and Plegia.” Olivia explains, “I’m actually originally from Ragna Ferox. I was a dancer that served the Khan.”

 

She was smiling, reminiscing about her younger years and how blunt her wife was with Olivia’s nonsense.

 

“I would go around asking what people thought of me, and I would put myself down so that no one would have any expectations of me. If I fail then no one would be surprised. I would set myself up for failure and Panne called me out.”

 

She sighed.

 

“I don’t think the older Taguel really… approve of me. When we had the boys the elders never truly accepted them. Still, we do our best to keep the Taguel strong.”

 

“You can come with us.” Keaton offers, “You and Inigo and the others. The wolfskin wouldn’t judge you, plenty of us are half breeds too. I think that’s how we’re so widespread, we don’t care about blood purity like the buns do.”

 

“Thank you but no. Panne is on her way to becoming the leader and I think things will be better when she’s in charge.” Olivia says.

 

“I hope so. But my offer still stands if you ever want it.” Keaton says.

 

“You’re very kind.” Olivia smiles.

 

“I like the buns, I don’t want anything to happen. Poachers destroyed my family and I can only imagine what they’ve done to you guys. The Hamlets keep to themselves, but they have a big poaching problem too.”  Keaton explains.

 

Olivia pauses for a moment, taking a breath before getting ready to ask something, but is caught off guard by a Taguel nudging her to get back to work.

 

“Oh, I should let you get back to what you’re doing. I’ll talk to you later!” Keaton says, waving goodbye and walking away.

 

“Goodbye!” Olivia says, smile waning as she returns to work, unsatisfied by not being able to ask him what the Wolfskin do with the Taguel offered to them.

 

\---

 

“Okay so, she’s an archer and she’s really shy and timid. I saw a bee and she protected me from it. She was just… I don’t know… Really nice.” Yarne says.

 

“And?” Inigo asks

 

“She took down a pickpocket while screaming ‘blood and thunder’ and it was like she was another person…” Yarne says

 

“... Is that a good thing?” Inigo asks.

 

“She’s surprisingly really buff…” Yarne says, ignoring Inigo’s question.

 

“You going to ask her out?” Inigo asks.

 

“And dilute the taguel bloodline even further?” Yarne says, serious face before cracking up laughing.

 

“She sounds like a great match for you. You need someone who can be brave when you can’t be. But someone who understands why you’re like… this.” Inigo says, extending his hand to present his brother.

 

“We don’t know if anything will happen. She had a red haired girl with two pigtails clinging to her the entire time she was there, so I might not have a chance. They seemed really close.” Yarne says.

 

“Well… Then I don’t see why you couldn’t just be friends.” Inigo says, “Of course, if the other girl is single-”

 

“We’re not escaping the Keaton thing!” Yarne says.

 

“But possibly cute redhead!” Inigo whines.

 

“She was very mean!” Yarne says.

 

“But was she cute?” Inigo asks.

 

“Yeah of course but we need to talk about this!” Yarne says.

 

“Fine…But when this proves to be nothing, introduce me to the cute girls that aren’t the one you want to marry!” Inigo says.

 

“I just met her there is no marriage.” Yarne groans, “I’ll introduce you to them if you come with me and Mama next time we go.”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Now...?”

 

“Jeez.” Inigo slumps back into his chair, feeling his face heat up again.

 

“Listen, it’s probably only because he saved me back there… He’s cute too… You feel things when a hot guy holds you against his chest while he promises to protect you and eat poachers if they threaten you…” Inigo says.

 

“I guess that makes sense…” Yarne says.

 

“I don’t know it’s weird. I just… want to keep seeing him…” Inigo says, almost at a whisper.

 

“You got it bad.” Yarne says.

 

“You’re one to talk! You just met a girl and suddenly you’re not scared of manspawn?” Inigo says, avoiding eye contact with his brother who was just grinning at him.

 

“My little brother, falling in love.” Yarne sighs, "You have terrible taste.”

 

“That’s why we’re going to start talking about cute little sister and cute redhead!” Inigo says.

 

“Do you actually like girls?” Yarne asks.

 

“Of course I do! I’m allowed to admire one man and still like girls.” Inigo says, “And it’s only one guy!”

 

“Oxford?”

 

“I was five! That doesn’t count!”

 

“I’m counting it.”

 

“You are terrible!”

 

Yarne laughs and for once is genuinely calm. It wasn’t often that Inigo was the one getting teased like this. 

 

“You promised me a snack…” Inigo mumbles and Yarne pushes himself up and ruffles his brother’s hair on the way to their kitchen.

 

“You promised me you wouldn’t be someone’s snack.” Yarne replies.

 

“Shut it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yarne and Noire is my token het ship. Except Noire isn't straight. Yarne, maybe, but Noire? Bi as hell. Anyway, this chapter bun brothers talk about cute girls.  
> This fic isn't deep, it's self indulgent fluff.


	4. How a Dance Changed Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind comments, I've been a little lazy on my uploading these first six chapters but I'm feeling freshly motivated to post these and start writing the story again. I'm really glad people are enjoying my extremely self indulgent AU as much as I do.

Large platters of meat were brought out and the wolfskin were practically drooling. 

 

Inigo found himself squished between his brother and human mother, far away from the village leaders and the wolfskin party. 

 

“Oh it’s been years since I’ve had a good steak.” Olivia says, eyeing the platters set before the wolves.

 

“Pottes probably wouldn’t be thrilled if you took one, right?” Inigo mentioned.

 

“I’d be scared of losing a hand in that mess.” Olivia says, noting how the wolfskin were already tearing through the meat platters.

 

“Meat’s weird.” Yarne comments, “Don’t cook it right and it kills you? No thank you.”

 

“I once cooked a potato wrong and I died.” Inigo replies.

 

“How do you cook a potato wrong?”

 

“Not cooking it long enough.”

 

“And it killed you?”

 

“Yeah it sucked.”

 

“Yeah I’ve really missed you.” 

 

The brothers begin giggling, other taguel noticing and wondering how they could be so carefree in a situation like this.

 

Yarne quiets down first and notices the Alpha wolfskin from across the way, who looks away as soon as he realizes he’s been noticed.

 

Inigo quietly ate his dinner after that little outburst and payed attention to the discussion at the other end of the feast.

 

“I say we keep things the way they’ve been.”

 

“We’re running out of Taguel to hand over.”

 

Inigo looked around at his fellow taguel, taking note of how few they really were. 

 

“It ain’t our fault you guys don’t breed like the rabbits you are.”

 

“Grimsby!”

 

“Are there any of you that aren’t related by now?”

 

“Stop it Grim!” Keaton shoved the older wolfskin.

 

“Keaton, you seem reasonable.” Panne begins, “My people live in fear and for what we give you we do not receive enough-”

 

“One rabbit, and we protect you.” Grimsby cuts in, but Keaton pulls him back, waiting for Panne to continue.

 

“Panne please.” Pottes urges her to stop, but Panne carries on.

 

“We see a few wolves on patrol every so often but just this last year we’ve lost far too many taguel to consider ourselves protected.” Panne says, “Just this afternoon you found my youngest in a Poacher’s trap not far from our foraging spots.”

 

Grimsby rolls his eyes and Pottes shakes his head in fear.

 

“Right yeah. So... How do we fix this?” Keaton asks.

 

Panne’s eyes widen a bit, not expecting to get this far. Pottes looked up at Panne, scared of what would come out of her mouth next, and how it would affect the future of their people.

 

“I propose a new trade deal. We share resources and expand our territories. When we are in trouble you help us, and we help you when you are in need.” Panne explains.

 

Keaton closes his eyes, thinking on her words, “So you’ll be part of our pack and we’ll be part of the warren?”

 

“That’s the jist, yes. I believe we’ll all be stronger if we’re working together for the betterment of our people, rather than the continued oppression we, and all beastskin face from the manspawn every day.” Panne says.

 

“This sounds like a good deal! I think the buns back home would be really glad about this!” Keaton says, his ears perking up while all the taguel at the table stare at him in disbelief.

 

“Buns… back home? There are Taguel living in your village?” Pottes asks.

 

“Yeah, you give us one every ten years.” Keaton says.

 

“Are they safe?” Panne asks.

 

“I try my best to keep them safe and happy, they seem better now that the old man’s not in charge.” Keaton tells them, “Why? What did you think happened to them?”

 

“We expected the worst to be honest. Grimsby never exactly told us what happened to them, or even let them contact us.” Panne explains.

 

“That’s because Grim’s a huge jerk. That’s why he’s not in charge anymore.” Keaton says, nudging the older man.

 

“I carried on the traditions of the Alpha before me, and you just toss them aside.” Grimsby growls.

 

“You don’t need to keep things the way they are if it’s not working.” Keaton says, “Besides, we could use a little help too, we aren’t exactly manspawn friendly, and the buns are living with one.”

 

“You want to interact with the manspawn?” Pottes asks.

 

“If we have better relations with the manspawn then poachers will be cracked down upon. They’ll receive a punishment for their crimes against us.” Panne explains.

 

“When you tried to build relations with the manspawn twenty years ago all you did was bring one home and dilute your bloodline.” Pottes says.

 

“My sons are just as much taguel as you or I.” Panne sneers at the elder.

 

“Your womanizer of a son can’t even make proper use of his beast stone and you claim he is truly taguel?” Pottes retorts.

 

“Well did anyone else try to help her?” Keaton asks, “ ‘Cause it seems like she’s the only one really trying to protect you guys.”

 

“Keaton, the adults are speaking. Manspawn don’t listen, they destroy, and this lady brought one into the warren.” Grimsby says.

 

“Ignore him.” Keaton says.

 

“He’s right!” Pottes says, “You were our greatest fighter and you left us behind to help people who don’t care about us, and then you brought three bright pink targets into our home.”

 

“Don’t speak about a war you know nothing about. Lady Emmeryn wasn’t her father and she died before she could prove herself a worthy leader and I know her siblings try to uphold her promise.” She slams her fist against the table.

 

“Another hallow promise from the manspawn. Do you really think her family is going to bother with the little people? They’re too wrapped up with Plegia to care about us.” Grimsby says, picking meat off of a bone, “When Pup went to Nohr it was the same situation, prissy royals who look pretty and do as little as possible. You don’t even see Kitsune leave the Hamlet anymore because they know that someone will take their fur. But here you two are, trying to make friends with the very ones who put us in danger in the first place.”

 

“I’m afraid I have to agree.” Said Pottes, “Panne, you ran away from us when it was time to choose, you never had to face the fear we went through when giving up one of our own. You left us and nothing changed.”

 

“At least I’ve tried to help our people! I am the only one here trying to preserve and strengthen our people while you have us stagnate!” Panne glares at the elder, “You have never been on the line, what do you know of the fear we face being thrown to the wolves?”

 

Silence falls around the table, save for the sound of nervous chewing from the two wolfskin accompanying the Alpha and his predecessor.

 

“She’s right Pottes.” One of the Taguel speaks out.

 

“There aren’t enough of us to keep going this way. The amount of kits born this year are at an all time low.” Says another.

 

“We’re supposed to be warriors but you have us cowering in fear to the point we don’t even know how to fight back. We lost Tartan last month because you don’t let us learn to fight!” 

 

“You’re so scared that transforming will make us bigger targets but when come face to face with the poachers we’re helpless! You get on Gogo for not being able to transform but we aren’t even allowed to!”

 

“Scaredy Bun over there’s a better fighter than any of us and his nickname is SCAREDY BUN.”

 

“Well you guys could not call me Scaredy Bun…”

 

“How are we supposed to prosper if you don’t let us live!?”

 

The outrage from the Taguel grew louder and louder, honestly unnerving the two quiet members of the wolfskin crew. Grimsby was intrigued and Keaton was very excited.

 

“Well that was certainly unexpected.” Grimsby says, returning to his steak.

 

“So are we allies now?” Keaton asks, tail wagging in excitement.

 

“I believe we are.” Panne smiles.

 

Things were going to be different around here.

 

As soon as the meal was done Panne was elected the new leader of the Taguel, and Keaton gave a big toothy smile to Olivia who was so very proud of her wife.

 

He was glad that they would be working together now, with no fear and the mutual agreement to strengthen their peoples. 

 

Music was played and they danced, though most eyes would find themselves glued to Olivia. Each movement was with confidence and grace. All eyes were on her as she made her wife join her. The couple smiled and embraced each other, swaying side to side.

 

But Keaton was enamoured with something else.

 

Inigo was swaying in place and looked only the slightest bit disappointed. Keaton made his way over to Inigo and his brother who patted Inigo’s shoulder and took his leave, only to be ambushed by the kits to dance with them.

 

“Hey!” Keaton greets.

 

“Hi.” Inigo replies.

 

“You look upset.” Keaton says, “Is… this not a good thing?”

 

“Huh? No this is absolutely wonderful! My brother and I woke up terrified of just what the future held, but now we can sleep knowing things will be better.” Inigo says, “I just…”

 

“Yeah?” Keaton urges him to continue.

 

“I want to dance…” Inigo averts his eyes and his face is red.

 

“Is that all?” Keaton asks, extending a hand, “Let’s dance!”

 

“Are you forgetting something?” Inigo glances up at him.

 

“...” Keaton thinks for a moment, “OH! How bout I just swing you around a bit?”

 

“Huh? You can’t be serious, I-” Inigo’s cut off as Keaton embraces Inigo and lifts him off the ground. His arms were crossed under Inigo’s butt and Inigo grabbed Keaton’s shoulders.

 

“Is this okay?” Keaton asks, looking at Inigo’s bright red face, catching his gaze.

 

“... It’s fine…” Inigo says, averting his gaze and looking anywhere but Keaton’s face.

 

Keaton swings him around and Inigo pulls himself closer, wrapping his arms around Keaton’s shoulders for more security, and to hide his red face from the wolf.

 

“I do wish we could have met under better circumstances… I like to consider myself a fairly decent dancer.” Inigo says, forehead pressed against Keaton’s.

 

“I’d love to see you dance sometime then.” Keaton says. His eyes were closed and he was smiling, “Your face is really heating up.” He mentions, making Inigo’s face get even hotter.

 

“Please stop talking.” Inigo says.

 

“You’re cute.” Keaton says.

 

“Please stop?” 

 

“How long do Taguel court before asking about becoming mates?”

 

“A little longer than an afternoon.”

 

“So tomorrow?”

 

“My family will never go for it.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I don’t even know how I feel yet…”

 

“Oh. I’ll wait until you do then.”

 

“Keaton?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Inigo pressed his lips to the top of Keaton’s head. Keaton’s tail was wagging heavily.

 

“Super cute.”

 

“Stop.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if that wasn't the shortest burn I've ever seen. I mean. Have you ever seen a happy pup not love someone after an afternoon together? And Inigo? That boy gets smitten so quickly, Yarne needs to keep a better eye on his baby brother. He's too small.
> 
> Anyway, Panne for Bunny President. She, her pretty pink wife and her two powerful sons will protect the warren and make like better for the next gen.


	5. How Inigo Almost Died from Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short. Well, they're all short, but this one feels short.

“What was that?” Olivia was smiling widely at her youngest son.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.” Inigo says, knees pulled up to his chest and face buried in a pillow as he poorly tries to hide his red face.

 

“A Wolfskin was courting you Inigo.” Panne says, “And not just a wolfskin. The Alpha.”

 

“It wasn’t anything.” Ingio says, pressing his face harder into the pillow.

 

“So should I hold off on introducing you to cute human girls?” Yarne asks.

 

“No!” Inigo yells into the pillow.

 

“Yarne, you know cute human girls?” Olivia asks.

 

“Is that important when my brother’s about to get married to a wolf?” Yarne asks.

 

“Yes!” Inigo yells into the pillow.

 

“Inigo is not about to marry a wolf.” Panne says.

 

“Thank you!” Inigo finally lifts his face up, more for a breath of air than to look at any of his family members.

 

“I assume there will be a brief courtship before he asks you to be his mate.” Panne says.

 

“You’re all terrible.” Inigo puts his face back into the pillow.

 

“Sweetie, it’s okay.” Olivia squeezes in next to Inigo, holding him close.

 

“Isn’t this moving a little fast?” Inigo says.

 

“Taguel move fast, you never know what could happen tomorrow.” Panne says, “And I’ve never known a wolfskin to wait more than a few days before knowing who they want to be with.”

 

“I haven’t even known him a day!” Inigo says.

 

“You were ready to marry Maribelle’s son after a day of knowing him.” Olivia teases.

 

“We don’t talk about the Brady Crush! That was a weird time in my life!” Inigo says.

 

Yarne mouths a name and Inigo flings his pillow at him.

 

“I was five! Oxford doesn’t count!” Inigo says.

 

“Oh Oxy. I hear he and Poly are planning on getting married.” Olivia says.

 

“Oh really, tell us more about that?” Inigo pleads.

 

“No, we’re still speaking about this infatuation between you and Keaton.” Panne says.

 

“I don’t like guys.” Inigo furrows his brows and looks away from all of his family members.

 

“Sweetie, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Your mother and I are bi too you know.” Olivia says.

 

“I’m not ashamed!” Inigo says, “A-and I’m not!” 

 

“Perhaps not, but how do you feel for Keaton?” Panne asks.

 

Inigo is silent, thinking. How did he feel for Keaton? A man he just met that day, but a man who has already vowed to protect him, to protect his people. A man who saved his life and made it quite clear how he had felt about him. A man that made him feel...

 

“I… I don’t know…” Inigo says.

 

Olivia hugs him and holds him close, petting his hair gently.

 

“It’s fine. You don’t have to know how you feel immediately. I certainly didn’t think that I was going to marry Panne the day I asked her what she thought of me.” Olivia says.

 

“We knew about a week later, when she had stopped setting herself up for failure.” Panne says.

 

“Yeah!... Wait you knew  _ how soon _ ?” Olivia looks up at her wife, face bright red.

 

“You didn’t?” Panne asks.

 

“Oh jeez.” Olivia burries her face into her son’s hair.

 

“He really does take after you so much.” Panne says, smiling warmly at her wife and son.

 

“Does that mean I take after you? Because I don’t know how accurate that is.” Yarne says.

 

“You’re a fighter. You care about the survival of our people.” Panne closes her eyes, thinking about their similarities, “And apparently you have a soft spot for human women.”

 

“Oh no.” Yarne whispers, “Are we talking about this now?” 

 

“Yes. Tell me about the woman you intend to court.” Panne says.

 

The topic switching brought a smile to Inigo’s face. He was glad that his family was alright with whatever it was that he felt for Keaton.

 

\---

 

“What was that?”

 

Keaton’s ears perked up as he turned to look at Grimsby.

 

“What was what?” Keaton asks.

 

“That stint with that pink rabbit.” Grimsby clarifies.

 

“Oh, you mean Inigo? I’m going to ask him to be my mate when he knows how he feels.” Keaton tells him.

 

“You are not going to mate with a rabbit.” Grimsby says.

 

“Well not yet, I still have to wait for his response.” Keaton says.

 

“No, you are not asking the rabbit to be your mate at all!” Grimsby says.

 

“Oh? And why not?” Keaton asks, ears pointing back in annoyance.

 

“You are the Alpha, you will mate with a Wolfskin, and you will have strong pups.” Grimsby says.

 

“Well actually, I’m the Alpha, so I’m going to ask Inigo to be my mate and provided he says yes, we will have strong whatever our pups would be.” Keaton explains, marching ahead of Grimsby.

 

“What? Do you expect a rabbit to take over as Alpha when you’re too old?” Grimsby asks.

 

“No? Alpha will be whoever is the best leader for the pack. Like me taking over your job!” Keaton says.

 

“Really, you think you’re the best leader for the pack. You let a rabbit talk you into a new deal even though the old one was just fine.” Grimsby says.

 

“Was it though?” One of the other wolfskin asks.

 

“Yeah, the new deal sounds good, why are you old dudes so obsessed with keeping things the same?” The other asks.

 

“Because we have traditions, and you are all throwing them away.” Grimsby says.

 

“Yeah, holding Taguel hostage in exchange for half assed protection isn’t a very good tradition.” Keaton says taking a turn.

 

“Wrong way.” One of the wolves says.

 

“Right!” Keaton says, turning the other way and marching forward.

 

“How did a pup with no sense of direction get my job?” Grimsby mutters.

 

The walk went on in relative silence, apart from the occasional redirecting of their overzealous leader.

 

Once back in the village, other wolfskin run over and their Taguel members following behind.

 

“Where’s the new bun?” One wolf asks.

 

“No new bun, we have a new deal.” Keaton says.

 

“What’s the deal?” One of the taguel ask.

 

“We’re working with the Bun Village now, and all the buns here are free to go back home!” Keaton says.

 

“Did Grim throw a fit?” A Kit finds their way onto Keaton’s leg.

 

“Big time.” Keaton kneels down and picks up the child, before being ambushed by other children that want the same treatment.

 

“I did not throw a fit.” Grimsby says.

 

“Did Pottes really spring for a new deal? He’s so scared of you guys.” One of the taguel ask.

 

“Nah, it was a lady named Panne-”

 

“Oh of course it was her.” The taguel says, cutting Keaton off.

 

“Yeah she almost beat up Grim.” Keaton says.

 

“I am more than capable of taking care of a single rabbit.” Grimsby says.

 

“Maybe, but not her.” Keaton says.

 

“Speaking of her, uh. Her kid…” One Wolfskin pipes up, inching closer to the front of the pack.

 

“Sorry Toothy, Keaton beat you to the punch. Pink Bun is his.” One of the Wolves from the party says.

 

“What? No way!” He says, ears falling.

 

Keaton feels the slightest bit bad for Houndstooth, but finds he doesn’t care too too much, because he’s had his chance.

 

“So we’re really allowed to go back?” An older taguel asks.

 

“Yeah. The bun- the Taguel are our allies now. I’m gonna go back tomorrow, so if you guys wanna go too let me know so I can get a good group set up.” Keaton says.

 

The Taguel members of the pack make their way to Keaton to discuss tomorrow’s trip, and Keaton’s tail wags, happy that his friends get to finally go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Local rabbit put on blast for his taste in men. Local wolf put on blast by former boss for his taste in men.


	6. How "Taking it Slow" Wasn't Actually Slow at All.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -dabs-  
> This is the last one I have pre-written, so from now on updates will be a little slow. Should I have staggered the releases out more? Probably. Am I glad I finally started putting this out? Hell yeah.

Early in the morning, the Taguel members of the pack were getting ready for the trek back to their home. Four adults, each a decade apart in age, a few young adults, and a couple of kits clinging to Keaton’s legs.

 

“I’ve never seen a taguel’s child that didn’t turn out a bun. You really want one to be your mate?” Grimsby asks.

 

“Yes?” Keaton says, “Why are you so obsessed with my future litter? It’s not like they would be the only half breeds around here.”

 

“Sons of the Alpha shouldn’t be rabbits.” Grimsby says.

 

“You know Alpha is just a title right? Like. There’s nothing special about us? We’re just in charge.” Keaton mentions.

 

“Keaton.” Grimsby growls.

 

“Anyway, you’re in charge of protecting the pack while I’m out.” Keaton says, ignoring his annoyed elder, and waddling over to the group getting ready to set out with two kits clinging to his legs.

 

\---

 

“What’s the warren like?” 

 

Keaton had his arms full of kits and pups and ears perked up and he turned to one of the Taguel, Jute, a taguel born and raised as part of the wolf pack.

 

“Oh it’s nice! The new leader is kind of scary but I like her, she really cares about the warren. She’ll be glad to meet you guys.” Keaton says.

 

“Little Panne, all grown up and leading the warren.” One of the older Taguel, Woole, mentions.

 

“When that scary mage boy showed up and somehow convinced her to join the war, I was terrified for her. She might have been here instead if she hadn’t, and we wouldn’t be going home.” Skillet, a taguel about the same age as Panne, says.

 

“Mage boy?” Keaton asks.

 

“He was part of the Plegian army but he had defected and found himself in the warren as he was running away to the Halidom. He really liked Panne, I wonder if he got anywhere with that.” Skillet says.

 

“Nope! She has a pretty pink dancer wife and two pink bunny sons.” Keaton says.

 

“How… how did she have kids with another woman?” Skillet asks.

 

Keaton merely shrugs.

 

“Would you really consider Yarne pink? He’s got one little tuft of pink in his hair. Inigo, now that it a pink bun.” Houndstooth says.

 

“Hey do you actually like him?” Keaton asks.

 

“Eh. I had my chance and didn’t make a move. Treat him good, he can’t reach high places.” Houndstooth says.

 

“Oh I know, I found him after he couldn’t get an apple off a tree. If he agrees to be my mate, he’ll never have to reach for things again.” Keaton says.

 

“And if he doesn’t agree?” Houndstooth asks.

 

“I’ll probably cry for a bit and then just be his friend. I hope he says yes though.” Keaton says.

 

They managed to get to the warren with Keaton only straying from the path once. 

 

\---

 

Inigo was passed out on his bed, sprawled out over his blankets. Yarne stood over him and gripped the blanket, yanking out from his brother and flipping Inigo over, waking him up in the process.

 

Inigo groans and regretfully sits up.

 

“Morning!” Yarne says.

 

“Mom said I could rest today.” Inigo says.

 

“Yeah, but I thought you would want to see your boyfriend.” Yarne says.

 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Inigo says, flopping back onto his bed face down, before turning his head and looking up at his brother, “He’s here?”

 

“Yeah, and he has a bunch of Taguel with him. Kits are already ambushing him.” Yarne says.

 

“...I’ll get ready.” Inigo says, pushing himself back up and forcing himself to get ready for the day, maybe making sure he looks a little nicer than usual.

 

Inigo makes his way down, and peeks out the window and sees Keaton in the square, already having been ambushed by kits. His mother was hugging a woman he didn’t know, as well as noticing other Taguel he didn’t know.

 

He opens the front door and Olivia is waiting for him outside of it.

 

“Morning!” Olivia says, extending a hand out for him to take and lead him to the group.

 

“Letty, this is my youngest son Inigo.” Panne leads the woman over to Inigo and she immediately hugs him tightly.

 

“It’s so nice to meet you.” She says, letting him go, “I’m Skillet, you can call me Letty.” 

 

She moves away from them and pulls over a taguel just a little younger than Inigo.

 

“This is my son, Nylon.” She says, and her son waves.

 

“Consider him your cousin. She was engaged to one of my brothers, once upon a time.” Panne says.

 

She didn’t normally speak about her brothers. He knows that they, along with their mother were taken by poachers, and that Panne was left alone as the sole survivor in her family. She had lost them all by the time she was in her twenties and then threw herself into a war she didn’t have to be a part of.

 

It was probably the reason he had never heard of Letty. She was a physical representation of all she had lost, and then she was taken away herself. It had to have been a sore subject.

 

But now, she was back, she was married, she had a son, she was okay.

 

His mother rarely showed so much emotion. Twenty years ago she was fighting with the Shepherds, he wonders if she was even able to say goodbye. 

 

“It’s very nice to meet you.” Inigo smiles, preparing a line for her but losing the nerve when a man he assumes is her husband puts his arm around her and Nylon, and Inigo didn’t want to anger him.

 

“Pink bun.” The man says, looking Inigo up and down, “Can’t say Keats doesn’t have good taste.”

 

All the blood in Inigo’s body rushes to his face and Panne places a reassuring hand on his back, rubbing up and down.

 

“Love! Don’t tease him.” Letty says, gently elbowing her mate.

 

“Inigo!” 

 

He looks over at Keaton, basket in hand and finally free from the clutches of the many kits swarming him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees them swarming his brother.

 

“H-hey!” Inigo stammers out, mentally cursing himself over how quickly he was melting into a puddle of goo around this man.

 

“Hey Panne can I borrow your son?” Keaton asks.

 

“Have him back before sundown.” She says, smiling at him knowingly.

 

Keaton extends his hand and Inigo takes it, not even thinking about it until Keaton was leading him away.

 

“How’s your ankle?” He asks.

 

“It’s doing better. I have the day off from duties so it can heal fully.” Inigo says.

 

“Oh, should I carry you?” Keaton stops and turns to Inigo. 

 

“No no, I’m fine. I have all day to rest, I’d like to spend time with you.” Inigo says, blood boiling as he says that. How was he so good when it came to girls but when presented with the leader of the wolfskin he was a pile of mush?

 

The answer was that he wasn’t even good with girls in the first place. 

 

Keaton continues leading Inigo along, entering a wooded area. Inigo tried to focus on anything but how well his hand fit in Keaton’s.

 

The day was lovely, it wasn’t too cold out, the birds were singing, and gods Keaton was so very handsome.

 

Inigo cursed at himself for letting his thoughts trail back to that.

 

“Oh! Hold on!” Keaton let go of Inigo’s hand and set the basket down. Inigo tried not to be disappointed with the sudden loss of warmth.

 

Keaton had wandered of not too far, and was… getting something.

 

“Oh! Look at this!” Keaton saunters back over, hands clasped over something.

 

“What is it?” Inigo asks and Keaton opens his hands up and Inigo tries not to scream.

 

“It’s a spider! Look, I’ve never seen one with such pretty colors!” Keaton says, bringing it close to examine it, before bringing it over to Inigo, who was gently backing away.

 

“It’s uh, lovely, but I’m not exactly fond of uh. Creepy crawlies.” Inigo says, continuing to back away until Keaton stops pursuing him.

 

His ears flop and he looks a little disappointed.

 

“Oh.” He says, looking at the spider.

 

“It’s nice but I would prefer to observe it from… a distance.” Inigo says.

 

“Hmm. I’ll find another one later.” Keaton says, returning to where he found it and letting it go and Inigo breathes a sigh of relief.

 

“So… All bugs?” Keaton asks.

 

“All bugs what?” Inigo asks in return.

 

“You don’t like all bugs?” Keaton clarifies, picking the basket back up, walking over to Inigo and taking his hand again.

 

“Well. Bumble bees are fine. They’re just fat and fluffy. I’ve seen kits more menacing.” Inigo says, “Butterflies. I enjoy pictures of those fuzzy moths, but if I saw one in real life I would probably die.”

 

“Okay. Okay!” Keaton says, “Do you have any strong feelings about snakes?” 

 

“Please do not bring snakes near me.” Inigo says.

 

“Okay.” Keaton says.

 

“Are bugs part of your collection?” Inigo asks.

 

“Yep!” Keaton says, “I had a chicken too once but I gave it to this human girl I occasionally hunt with.”

 

“What else do you have?” Inigo asks.

 

“I have the trap I found you in, and other traps I’ve set off. Weapons I’ve taken from poachers I’ve come across. Bugs, old jewelry I’ve found, dolls, cloths, some old carriage wheels.” Keaton thought and listed things off as they came to mind.

 

Inigo listened to Keaton as he spoke and wondered briefly where they were heading when they reached a small clearing.

 

“We’re here!” Keaton says, bringing Inigo to the center and reaching into the basket for a blanket to lay on the ground.

 

“How lovely.” Inigo comments, taking a look around.

 

“I was worried I wouldn’t be able to find this place again.” Keaton says, smiling sheepishly.

 

“Well, don’t worry. I think I remember the way back. Just find me whenever you want to come back here.” Inigo says, grinning at the other.

 

“You mean we can do this again?” Keaton asks, tail wagging in excitement.

 

“Of course.” Inigo says, extending a hand to help Keaton lay out the blanket.

 

“Great!” 

 

\---

 

Keaton had done his best to put together a picnic that they could both enjoy. He had omitted meat when told that the Taguel could not digest it very well, and the last thing he wanted was to make his (hopefully) future mate ill. Some sandwiches, some sweets, cheeses and crackers, and an old bottle of wine Keaton had found quite a while ago.

 

Inigo found himself being embarrassed less as he became more and more comfortable around the wolf. 

 

“So what do you like to do?” Keaton asks, breaking the comfortable silence that fell between them.

 

“Oh well. I want to be a dancer like my mother- my human mother that is.” Inigo says, “She’s always been such an inspiration to me. She was once very shy, and she still is to some extent, but she’s grown past that. She dances with confidence I can only dream of having.” 

 

“Whenever I can, I sneak away to practice my dancing. When I’m dancing I feel… I don’t know, it’s exhilarating, like I’m a whole different person, like nothing can hurt me. When I dance… I feel like the person I want to be.”

 

Inigo brings his knees to his chest and wraps his arms around them, resting his head against them and looking over at Keaton who was watching him and smiling warmly at him.

 

“I’m sorry, I was rambling.” Inigo says, averting his gaze.

 

“Don’t be.” Keaton says, “I love how passionate you are about this.”

 

Inigo lets out a soft laugh as he takes on of his long ears and pats the fur down.

 

“I would love to see you dance someday.” Keaton says.

 

“That’s the thing though, isn’t it. I’m terrified of an audience. I’m terrified of letting my own mother see me dance. Yesterday could have been fine because my mother was dancing too, everyone was looking at her.” Inigo says.

 

“I wasn’t.” Keaton mentions.

 

Inigo shuts his eyes as his face heats up.

 

“I know we just met…” Keaton pauses, getting on his knees and crawling over to Inigo, “But I really like you.”

 

“I’m still not sure how I feel. I like you but… this is all new to me. I’ve never felt like this before.” Inigo says, opening his eyes and lifting his head and looking into Keaton’s soft red eyes.

 

“That’s okay. If you don’t like it we don’t have to do this.” Keaton reassures him.

 

“... I’m a serial womanizer.” Inigo says.

 

“Uh. Okay.” Keaton says, confusion flashing on his face.

 

“I can never help myself, I see a woman and I’ll flirt with her. You deserve someone much more than a scared rabbit that is constantly making a fool of himself in front of women.” Inigo admits.

 

“...” Keaton puts a hand on Inigo’s cheek, “We don’t know each other too well, huh.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Inigo says, beginning to pull away but Keaton’s hand caresses his cheek.

 

“Don’t be.” Keaton says, “We can take this slow.”

 

Their foreheads press together and Inigo feels like he’s going to burn up.

 

“This doesn’t exactly feel slow.” Inigo mentions, head resting in Keaton’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry.” Keaton says.

 

“Don’t be.”

 

Inigo straightens out his legs and brings them under himself, now sitting on his knees, bringing his face close to Keatons.

 

And then he closes the distance between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's take this slow"  
> "Okay!"  
> " :D "  
> "I'm going to kiss you now."
> 
> I told you all. Self indulgent fluff.


	7. How Keaton Became the Sappiest Wolf Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME FRESH WOLF AND BUN CONTENT, HELL YEAH. Welcome to Birthmas month, kicking it off with the self indulgent fluff and on the 19th I will probably do nothing because I forgot all about saying anything about it.
> 
> Anyway, here's some unbeta'd nonsense.

Slow lasted about a good minute.

 

Inigo hadn’t had feelings for a man before.

 

Well there was the son of his Mothers’ friends, but Brady hardly counted, they were kids and he thought that that his violin sounded pretty. 

 

But besides that, another man had never held his interest.

 

Well, Oxford, but he was tall and called him pretty of course he would briefly fall head over heels for him.

 

Inigo’s point still stood strong, the feelings he had for these men in the past couldn’t compare to to what was happening to him right now as he so easily melted into the embrace of the wolfskin before him.

 

The kiss was slow, careful, and absolutely perfect. 

 

Neither of them knew what they were doing.

 

He’d never kissed anyone before, as hard as he’s tried. This was all brand new to him, the feelings, the heat rising to his face, the gentle press of his lips against Keaton’s. 

 

Keaton let his free hand drift to Inigo’s, giving it a gentle squeeze. Inigo’s free hand found itself wandering to Keaton’s shoulder, brushing against Keaton’s wild mane.

 

If someone had told him just a few days earlier that he would be kissing the leader of the wolfskin and quite seriously considering his offer to become his mate, Inigo would have thought that person crazy. Yet, here he was, wrapping his arms around Keaton’s shoulders, pulling himself closer into Keaton’s embrace as they shared soft kisses. Inigo twirled strands of Keaton’s hair and he felt Keaton smile against him, pulling away just the slightest.

 

“What happened to slow?” Keaton asks.

 

“Slow went out the window the second you saved me.” Inigo replies, reluctantly pulling away from Keaton, and looking up at him.

 

Keaton smiled at him and his tail was wagging wildly.

 

It might be a little soon for a certain “L” word, but the way Keaton looked at him, as if he were a precious jewel, it made Inigo melt.

 

“I’m really glad I got lost yesterday.” Keaton says.

 

Inigo giggles, and smiles back at the man, “I’m glad too.”

 

“Can I kiss you again?”

 

“Please.”

 

\---

  
  


They came back to the warren, hand in hand while Inigo led them back, Keaton only venturing off when he would spot something shiny.

 

As soon as they were in the village, they were swarmed by several curious parties.

 

“What did he say!?” Asks a kit, climbing Keaton like a tree.

 

“Oh uh-” Keaton had a small blush rising to his cheeks, Inigo smiling and loving the sight.

 

“Gogo, are you really going to marry a wolfskin?” Asks one of the village Taguel.

 

It was Inigo’s turn to blush and he buried his face into his hands out of embarrassment.

 

“Guys, I gotta take this guy home before his mom kills me.” Keaton laughs, picking the kit off of him and placing it on the ground.

 

“Huh-aH!” Inigo is pulled quickly aside, as they made their way away from the crowd, towards his family’s yurt.

 

\---

 

“Knock knock.” Inigo knocks, and pushes the door open, his family, his new Aunt Letty and her husband and son looking towards them.

 

“I was about to send your brother after you.” Panne says.

 

“And I was about to beg mom to come with me to find you.” Yarne says.

 

“It’s not sundown yet!” Keaton says, ears drooping.

 

“Surprised you made it back at all.” Letty’s husband says.

 

“Hey!” Keaton’s ears were flattened in embarrassment.

 

“So, how was your date?” Olivia asks, huge and bright smile on her face.

 

“Uh…. It was nice.” Inigo says quietly, avoiding eye contact with everyone that had their eyes on them.

 

“So  _ now _ am I canceling your meeting with cute human girls?” Yarne asks.

 

“No! I still want to meet the girl you like!” Inigo says, “You’re not getting away from that!”

 

“When’s the wedding?” The new cousin, Nylon, asks.

 

“Uh. When is the wedding?” Keaton asks Inigo in return.

 

“Woah! Slow down there boy, I know our slow lasted a total of a minute back there, but it’s a little soon for a wedding I think.” Inigo says, face bright red as he looks up at Keaton.

 

“What do you mean, what are you doing to my brother?” Yarne asks.

 

“Kissing him?” Keaton says, head tilting a bit in confusion.

 

“Keaton!” Inigo slaps Keaton’s arm.

 

“So  _ should _ we start preparing for the wedding?” Panne asks.

 

“I for one am insulted that he didn’t ask us for our son’s hand in marriage.” Olivia says.

 

“Is that something that humans actually do? Am I going to have to talk to Noire’s scary mom if things actually go well?” Yarne asks.

 

“It depends really. You also need to get past Noire’s protective dads.” Olivia says.

 

“Dads?” Letty asks.

 

“Yeah, Tharja’s two powerful husbands. Well. She’s married to one of them, but Gaius is Noire’s father. It’s a long story. They all met during the war.” Olivia explains.

 

“You’re telling me there’s another dad? Other than Gaius? Who’s the other one?” Yarne asks.

 

“It’s Robin.” Panne answers, making Yarne sigh in relief.

 

“Oh, just Uncle Rob, he’s soft.” Yarne says.

 

“He’s the one you should be worrying about, he’s the over protective parent in the bunch.” Olivia says.

 

“But he’s soft!” Yarne pleads.

 

“Uncle Rob escaped a cult, I think he’s anything but soft.” Inigo says, “Also, thank you for taking the heat, I appreciate it.”

 

“No! Let’s go back to bugging Gogo!” Yarne says.

 

“No I like this new topic, I want to hear about Ex-Cult members!” Nylon says.

 

“Uncle Rob was the Exalt’s Tactician during the Plegia Conflict.” Inigo explains, “He takes credit for hooking up our two lovely mothers.” 

 

“Speaking of. Let me know if I’m overstepping my boundaries but… How did Yarne and Inigo happen?” Letty asks.

 

“Oh, Tharja used dark magic to knock us up!” Olivia says.

 

“Eloquent.” Panne smiles.

 

“Ooh. Hey Inigo do you want pups?” Keaton asks.

 

“Keaton dear, if it’s too soon for marriage, it is FAR too soon for pups.” Inigo says, crossing his arms and squeezing his eyes shut out of embarrassment.

 

“Well, they would probably be kits.” Letty mentions, “Ikat’s brother had a pup with a previous wife and when he married Paisley, all kits.”

 

“Oh. The bunny gene is strong.” Keaton says, “I’m good with kits, that’s fine.”

 

“Keaton, way too soon for kits.” Inigo says.

 

“Oh sorry. But what about the wedding?” Keaton asks.

 

“We’ll talk about it later!” Inigo says, pressing his head into Keaton’s arm.

 

“Okay!” Keaton says, wagging his tail.

 

\---

 

As the sky grew dark, they needed to find accommodations for their guests. The other Taguel in the village gladly taking in their old friends and their new families.

 

Keaton was the odd man out. Somehow he doubted that sleeping in the same bed as his new boyfriend on their first night as a couple in his family’s home was within the realm of possibility.

 

In fact, Inigo was already sharing a bed with his brother that night, to make room for Nylon and Letty. Keaton and Ikat were left in the family room with as many pillows and blankets as could be spared.

 

“Hey how long were you and Skillet together before you got married?” Keaton asks.

 

“Well. Once she knew we weren’t going to hurt her, and she started opening up, it took me a good week to work up the courage to talk to her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and to this day I fall in love with her more and more every passing minute. When we started talking I knew she was the one about a day in. A week in I asked her to marry me and she said she’d like to at least date a bit before we got married. It was a little tough, because I just… wanted to be with her so bad.” Ikat says, smile on his face the entire time as he spoke of his wife, “She told me all about her previous fiance and her life before she was made to join the pack. She told me she might not ever be ready to have a relationship. And that was okay, I wouldn’t do anything to make her upset, being friends was enough. I guess I’m the luckiest man in the world, because she eventually returned my feelings, we have a beautiful son, and thanks to you, she has her family back.”

 

“You’re so sappy.” Keaton says.

 

“Give it a few days, you’ll be crying over just the thought of your Pink Bun, I can promise you that.” Ikat replies.

 

“You’re wrong about one thing though.” Keaton says.

 

“Oh?”

 

“I’m the luckiest man in the world, because Inigo came into my life.”

 

“Oh, the only thing I was wrong about was how long it would take you to start getting sappy over your mate.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Shush pup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People talking about how much they love their spouse is the greatest force for good. I love these dorks. Honestly I should probably draw these rando OCs. But ever since KH3 came out I haven't been able to draw good, rip. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated, you guys are like the nicest people I've ever seen. I do read every comment, and I scream at my phone or device I am reading the email off of for a good hour trying to figure out how I should respond, and then I don't, and I'm sorry about that, but I love you and appreciate you, just as Ikat loves and appreciates Letty. OTP.  
> Edit: 2/5/29  
> Eep. Rereading the tharja and her two powerful husband's bit, found out that Yarne was paying as much attention as I was while writing that bit. Fixed it so we don't seem like two big dumb kids who don't listen.


	8. How a Cute Red Head Utterly Destroyed Everyone's Ego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang, it's a new chapter! I'm just as surprised as you!

The morning after the visit it was back to work as usual. Panne had fell into her new role as leader quite quickly, preparing for new homes to be built for the warren members that have decided to stay, discussing new trade deals with Keaton, and only being a little smug when Pottes would look their way. She knew that he tried to protect them the only way he knew how, but she also knew that the way he knew wasn’t sustainable.

 

As for her wife, it was another day to go to the nearby manspawn village and trade goods. Not alone of course, as their sons would be glued to her side.

 

Keaton was of course disappointed that he couldn’t stick with Inigo the entire day, but he eventually relented seeing as they both had their rolls to play. 

 

Inigo was initially very excited to go to the manspawn village, to meet the girl that his brother had been preoccupied with, but about a fourth of the way out of the Warren, he realized that he very much wanted to be with Keaton. Of course, his brother would never let him live it down if he were to return to hold his boyfriend’s hand instead of meet cute girls, so he had to stay strong.

 

“Aunt Tharja’s not going to like… curse us or anything, right?” Inigo asks.

 

“No no, of course not. You’re not trying to date any of her daughters!” Olivia says.

 

“What! I thought I only had to worry about Gaius and Uncle Rob!” Yarne squeeks.

 

“Oh that’s not it, if you and Noire work out, then you’ll be part of the family, and cursing family is fair game!” Olivia says, gleefully strolling along.

 

“You are way too happy about this.” Yarne says.

 

“My boys are growing up, falling in love! What’s not to be happy about?” Olivia asks, spinning around to look at her sons.

 

“We don’t even know if she’ll feel the same. Or if she’s even single, I really think she might have something with Red.” Yarne mentions.

 

“You never know if you don’t try. Worst case scenario is that she says no, right?” Inigo says.

 

“Okay, just because you have a boyfriend now doesn’t make you a guru on dating advice. I’ve been through all your rejections, I saw how you handled them.” Yarne says.

 

“Hey! Sometimes you just need a good cry!” Inigo says.

 

“I don’t like crying!”

 

“You think I do? No, sometimes it’s just necessary! Twelve girls reject you in one sitting, you cry, and you get back out there with a smile on your face!”

 

“You have terrible advice! I will do what I have been doing, quietly pining, and then someday, I will die!”

 

“Yarne sweetie, you can’t just pine and hope you die someday.” Olivia interrupts.

 

“But I will mom, someday. Hopefully not anytime soon. Maybe in a good hundred years, alone in my doomsday bunker, and I don’t have to worry about a very mean ginger beating me up.” Yarne explains.

 

“Yarne you need to lighten up, what if she likes you too? And you’re in your doomsday bunker and she’s been thinking about that abnormally tall rabbit she met all those years ago and how she wished he would’ve asked for her to join him for a nice cup of tea?” Inigo says.

 

“I’m not abnormally tall, you have our tiny babushka’s genes.”

 

“Oh, so you’re just going to ignore the rest of that?”

 

“Yes! Why would a cool tough girl like Noire want to have tea with a scared rabbit like me?” Yarne asks.

 

“Pff.”

 

A snicker is heard from the woods, stopping the family in their tracks.

 

“Who’s there?” Olivia asks, lowering her hand to grasp the weapon at her side.

 

“Calm down, gawds.” The girl says, stepping into sight.

 

“S-sev?” Yarne identifies the girl and lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“Oh! Severa you almost gave us a heart attack.” Olivia says, relaxing and walking over to the girl to give her a hug.

 

“No, really?” Severa says, rolling her eyes, giving a weak hug back, “See you got an extra today.”

 

“Oh, hello, I’m Inigo, Yarne’s brother. It’s a pleasure to meet you miss… Severa was it?” Inigo says, sauntering over to the girl. She extends her hand and he takes it, bowing slightly and bringing it to his lips.

 

“Oh wow, you are exactly how he described.” Severa says, trying her hardest to contain her laughter.

 

“I. What?” Inigo stands up straight, letting go of Severa’s hand and looking back at his brother.

 

“They asked about my family, and how could I leave out my sweet womanizing little brother?” Yarne says, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Rude!” Inigo says.

 

“Auntie Maribelle’s influence.” Yarne says.

 

“Okay, enough about your disaster brother. What were you saying about Noire?” Severa asks.

 

“What? Nothing! Why would we be talking?” Yarne asks.

 

“Like in general, or about Noire?” Inigo asks.

 

“Shut up!” Yarne begs.

 

“Listen, as Noire’s best friend, it’s my job to screen any guys that think they can just go and ask her out.” Severa says.

 

“Right, just to be clear, you are not in a relationship with her?” Inigo asks.

 

“That’s none of your business Pinkie.” Severa says.

 

“Alright then.” Inigo says.

 

“But if you’re dating then I could go ahead and stop crushing on her.” Yarne says.

 

“Yeah right, my mom and dad still have ridiculous crushes on the Exalt, and he’s been married for like 20 years. That’s not even mentioning that Noire is so much cuter and more amazing than Chrom ever was when he was he was still young and hot. Like hell you’ll just get over your little crush just like that.” Severa says.

 

“Cordie and Fred still-”

 

“Yeah, it’s ridiculous right? You were around, and Aunt Sumia, and they were lusting after Chrom? Gross.” Severa says, cutting off Olivia.

 

“To be fair, back in the day, Chrom was very… charming.” Olivia says, blush rising to her face.

 

“Mom, gross.” Inigo says.

 

“Gaius told me how he eats oranges, you cannot seriously be attracted to that!” Severa says.

 

“That’s the best part about him! He was hot and oh so very stupid. Just… So… dumb.” Olivia says, “If he can launch you into the sun but can’t figure out that soup is hot, then he’s perfect.”

 

“...”  Severa stares at Olivia and looks over at Yarne and Inigo, “Is that what it’s like to be attracted to men?”

 

“I don’t know?” Yarne says, looking at Inigo.

 

“...I mean… He’s the leader of the Pack, I don’t think he’s stupid.” Inigo says.

 

“Woah, womanizer bunny likes dudes?” Severa says, causing Inigo’s face to turn bright red.

 

“It was an accident! He showed up and he has sharp teeth and I didn’t know I needed that in my life!” Inigo says, taking one of his long ears into his hands and hiding his face.

 

“Inigo,  _ what? _ ” Yarne asks.

 

“... Naga,  _ I’m _ the dumb one.” Inigo says.

 

“Oh sweetie, you’re not dumb! You just have weird taste!” Olivia says.

 

“No mom. Let him live his life.” Yarne says.

 

“Gawds. Please date Noire, I want this gay disaster in our lives.” Severa says, laughing.

 

“I’m not gay.” Inigo corrects.

 

“Bi disaster, whatever.” Severa says.

 

“Hey Sev, what are you doing out here anyway?” Yarne asks.

 

“Looking for a good hunting spot, I have to get the one up on this guy I hunt with. I was going to start heading back, and then I heard you calling Noire tough and I had to see who was soft enough that  Noire was tough in comparison.” Severa says.

 

“Oh, do you want to come with us on our way to town?” Olivia asks.

 

“Oh yes, I still have to make sure your son’s good enough for my Noire after all.” Severa says, turning and leading the way.

 

“Oh yay…” Yarne says with false glee.

 

“I still can’t figure out if you’re dating her or not.” Inigo says, but gets no response from their new travel companion.

 

\---

 

“Hey can I take your sons to the shop while you do your thing? I really want to see how Uncle Rob’s going to handle an endangered species trying to date one of his daughters.” Severa asks.

 

“No no, Mom needs us for uhhh...Heavy lifting.” Yarne says.

 

“Oh Sweetie, don’t worry, I can lift things, go with your friends!” Olivia says.

 

“Mom I don’t want to die.” Yarne pleads.

 

“Oh Yarnie, I don’t think Robin will kill you.” Olivia says, reaching up to pat her son’s head and then bringing it down for him to give her his bag of trade items.

 

“But I want to see mom work her trade magic.” Inigo says.

 

“Liar! You want to meet cute girls!” Yarne says.

 

“I can want to do both!” Inigo says.

 

“Let the mama’s boy go, I don’t want him pulling the stunt he did with me with Noire.” Severa says, resting her hands on her waist, leaning down a bit to look Inigo in the eyes, “Or worse, hit on Morgan.”

 

“Who’s Morgan?” Inigo asks.

 

“Noire’s sister. You think Severa is bad. She’s an angel compared to Morgan.” Yarne says, earning a slap on the arm from Severa.

 

“Is she cute though?” Inigo asks.

 

“Duh.” Severa answers.

 

Inigo closes his eyes and brings his knuckles to his chin in thought, opening them and snapping his fingers when he comes to a conclusion.

 

“Worth it.” 

 

“You don’t even like girls!” Yarne says.

 

“I like one dude and suddenly I’m not attracted to women?” Inigio says.

 

“Brady and Oxford!” Yarne says.

 

“Oh shit, you liked Brady?” Severa asks.

 

“He played the violin good!” Inigo takes his long ears in his hands and covers up his face.

 

“Okay you guys. I’m going to start bartering, I’ll meet you back at Tharja’s shop.” Olivia says before turning to her youngest, “Inigo, you still want to come with me? There are cute girls back at the shop.”

 

“Cute girls will be there after we trade. I want to hang out with you.” Inigo says.

 

“Gross.” Severa comments.

 

Inigo blows a quick raspberry in Severa’s direction before smiling and winking.

 

“Extra gross.” Severa replies.

 

“We just met, but I feel like we’re going to be good friends.” Inigo says.

 

“Whatever, see you later.” Severa says, turning to Yarne and grabbing his arm to drag him away.

 

“Inigo when I die, name one of your kits after me.” Yarne says.

 

“Sorry, I already have names picked out.” Inigo says.

 

“Have an extra one and name it after me.”

 

“No, that one’s going to be called Panini.” 

 

“For shame!”

 

“We’re leaving now.” Severa interrupts, tugging on Yarne’s arm.

 

“Have fun!” Inigo says.

 

“Whatever!” She says, waving goodbye.

 

“You ready to go?” Olivia asks.

 

“Yes!” Inigo says, waiting for Olivia to lead the way, and following when she starts walking.

 

\---

 

Inigo’s been outside of the Warren before, sure, but those trips were heavily monitored and he always had his brother and mothers to hide behind, and it was always a visit to old friends of their mothers.

 

Inigo had never felt so many eyes on him and it was terrifying. He was always the odd one out among the others in the warren, pink head of hair making a statement, but it was never something that completely alienated him. 

 

Here, Inigo was a spectacle. He wonders how his brother made it through this, everyone staring him down, leering eyes, a constant unease. His mother was once as shy as him, but she had come out of her shell after the war, after marrying Panne she was so much more confident.

 

He wondered if briefly if being with Keaton would give him a confidence boost, before deeming it foolish to base his self confidence on someone other than himself. Although, as embarrassed as he was being swung around in Keaton’s arms just a couple days before, he never felt once like he was being judged, and even if he was, he wouldn’t have cared, at least not in that moment.

 

But here, he was being watched like a hawk and there was nothing he could do to escape, feeling as though burrowing in his mother’s large amount of hair wouldn’t ease the staring.

 

Perhaps it was the way he dressed, forgoing the standard Taguel armor and choosing more decorative articles of clothing than practical. He wanted nothing more than to be a great dancer like Olivia, and a great dancer must be able to catch the eye of anyone. Besides, what would a Taguel who couldn’t even transform need with their traditional armor? The irony of wearing eye catching clothing and being terrified of catching eyes was not lost on him.

 

Despite being more covered than his brother and Panne, Inigo felt increasingly exposed. He covered his midriff with his arms and tried to focus on anything but the piercing eyes he felt coming at him from all directions.

 

The jingling of the coins that decorated his mother’s belts, the sword at her side, the rather familiar looking chon’sinese man looking over at them. Despite his best efforts to ignoring the staring, this man was the exception, and Inigo tried to figure out where he’s seen the man before, but before he could piece together the information the man approached them.

 

“Olivia.” The man spoke, catching the woman’s attention and she recognizes him instantly.

 

“Lon’qu!” Olivia steps towards him to embrace him and he flinches a bit while Olivia gives him a strong hug, “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was on my way to Gaius and Tharja’s shop to hopefully find Robin.” Lon’qu says, “And then I was going to head to the warren to find you.”

 

“Uh. It doesn’t sound good if Robin needs to be involved.” Olivia says.

 

“Nothing like that.” Lon’qu says, gently pushing Olivia away, “Basilio’s ready to retire is all.” 

 

“More like he’s finally forcing you to take the job.” Olivia says, “Congratulations!”

 

“I need a good tactician if I’m going to take back control for the West.” Lon’qu explains.

 

“Let’s hope Flavia hasn’t already snatched him up then.” Olivia says, “And why were you heading to the Warren?”

 

“For you?” Lon’qu says.

 

“Yes, but why?” Olivia asks again, getting a small huff of laughter in return.

 

“Didn’t your wife tell you not to sell yourself short? You’re one of Basilio’s finest.” Lon’qu explains.

 

“Aw, I’m a little out of practice though. And Panne just got a promotion, my boys are getting married soon, I don’t know if I’ll actually be able to help.” Olivia says, bringing a hand to the back of her head and scratching a bit.

 

“Really?” Lon’qu turns his gaze to Inigo, “Congratulations. Take care of her.”

 

Inigo’s face was bright red and he couldn’t bring himself to meet the gaze of the older man.

 

“It’s uh. I’m not. Uh.” Inigo coughs, and takes a moment to compose himself, “It’s actually… a man. The wolfskin alpha actually… A-and we’re not getting married! Not… soon anyway.”

 

“Oh. Then take care of him.” Lon’qu says.

 

Inigo can only nod in response.

 

“So… When did you guys get on good terms with the wolves?” Lon’qu asks.

 

“Two days ago?” Olivia answers.

 

“And you aren’t getting married yet?” Lon’qu asks, before turning back to Olivia, “You know Bassilio’s going to want to see your kids get married.”

 

“I wonder if we can pull Panne and Keaton away from their responsibilities for a while and have a big Feroxi Wedding.” Olivia says, resting her chin in her hand in thought.

 

“That could last a week, not even including preparation. Who’d be there to protect the warren if Panne’s not there?” Lon’qu asks.

 

“Well I’d hope since we have a new deal to protect the warren, that the Wolfskin on guard duty would actually do their job.” Olivia says.

 

“New deal?” 

 

“Oh, I’ll tell you more about it later. Do you have a place to stay? I’m sure we can find you a place to sleep back home.”

 

Lon’qu thinks about it and Olivia giggles.

 

“Scared to stay in a house with two women?” Olivia asks.

 

“Of course not.” Lon’qu says, a little too quickly.

 

“Great! I’m sure Panne will want to hear all about your new Khan adventures.” Olivia says, grabbing Lon’qu’s arm and leading him away.

 

“Unhand me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, guess who drew some randos? I did!  
> https://hot-crest.tumblr.com/post/182669775999/so-i-got-this-fic-and-theres-a-couple-named  
> I accidentally really love Houndstooth now??? He was just supposed to be a rando guy that Inigo knew kind of, but now he's just a good boy???
> 
> There he is, Uncle Lonq.  
> Who is actually the one I usually have as Inigo's dad but shhhh. Lonq/Olivia/Panne is lowkey an ot3.


	9. How Inigo Learned to Fear the Little Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days in a row? Yeah man, I love rabbits my dude.   
> I wrote this directly after writing the last chapter, so I'm posting it now because uh. I like rabbits.

“Oh wow. So pink.”

 

Aunt Tharja was very scary, but at least she wasn’t the peering eyes of an entire town. She fluffed the pink hair atop Inigo’s head, moving down to the brown fluff to the sides.

 

As for the “monster” Morgan, she was just playing with his ears. 

 

“They’re like velvet!” Morgan says.

 

“T-thank you?” Inigo says.

 

He felt like a small fluffy animal, which he guessed wasn’t too far off base.

 

“How are you so okay with this?” Yarne asks from the sidelines, on a small couch with the Mysterious Noire squished between him and Severa.

 

“I’m desperate for attention?” Inigo answers.

 

“You hate attention.” Yarne says.

 

“I’m a very complicated person.” Inigo says.

 

“You’re adorable.” Morgan says.

 

“T-thank you!” Inigo’s face was bright pink but he was smiling, “I can’t believe you’re the girl Yarne said was a monster.”

 

“Oh no he’s right, I’m going to be after these things every time I see you.” Morgan says.

 

“I’d hardly say that’s monster like. I am very soft.” Inigo says, puffing his chest out with pride.

 

“What’s Keaton going to say when he finds out another woman’s been playing with your ears?” Yarne asks.

 

Inigo immediately slumped down in embarrassment.

 

“Ooh, who’s Keaton?” Morgan asks.

 

“Oh, now I understand.” Inigo says, and Morgan only smiles in response.

 

“Yeah Mr. Womanizer, tell us about your man!” Severa says, causing the girl next to her to giggle a bit. The glances at her from Yarne didn’t go unnoticed by Inigo.

 

“He’s uh. My Boyfriend.” Inigo says.

 

“Oh! What’s he like? Big, buff, big-” 

 

“Morgan!” Noire cuts off her sister before things could get raunchy, and Inigo decided that she was a saint.

 

“He’s pretty tall, and yeah, I’d say he’s kind of buff. He doesn’t have any problems lifting me or swinging me around.” Inigo says.

 

“Oh, is that so?” Morgan asks, moving her eyebrows up and down with a big grin on her face.

 

“What did you do on that date!?” Yarne asks.

 

“Nothing!” Inigo nearly shouts, “I got caught in a bear trap, he found me and brought me back to the warren!”

 

“How sweet. When’s the wedding?” Tharja asks.

 

“They haven’t set a date yet.” Olivia says

 

“Mom!”

 

“Oh Sorry.”

 

“I thought you said that Yarne was also getting married soon.” Lon’qu says.

 

“Oh, did I? I must have misspoke!” Olivia waves it off, causing Severa to laugh at Yarne’s expense.

 

Lon’qu merely hummed in response.

 

“So there’s new management in the warren?” Lon’qu asks, changing the subject.

 

“Uncle you’re actually a blessing.” Yarne says.

 

“Yeah! Mom actually talked to the wolfskin and their new leader is actually a rational person and we aren’t being offered up as sacrifices anymore!” Inigo says.

 

“Excuse me, what?” Severa asks, “The rabbits were doing  _ what?! _ ”

 

“For like… the past what, fifty years? Like every ten years the Taguel would offer up one of our own to the wolfskin, and they would eat poachers.” Yarne explains.

 

“W-what did they do to them?” Noire asks.

 

“Well until two days ago we honestly thought that they were getting eaten.” Yarne says, “But it turns out they live peaceful lives and actually married some of the wolves.”

 

“It turns out that they’re actually huge puppies.” Olivia says, “Well, maybe not Grimsby, but the younger wolves, are a lot more laid back. Keaton’s doing a great job leading them, and I can just feel that he’s going to take good care of my baby boy!”

 

“Mom!”

 

“You don’t think that’s weird though? The guys who had you living in fear are now suddenly chill, and Inigo’s marrying one?” Severa asks.

 

“Beastskins move fast, you never know what’s gonna happen. Procrastinate and bam, you’re in a poacher’s trap.” Inigo says.

 

“Ironically, that’s exactly how you met your boyfriend.” Yarne says.

 

“So you’re not even going to question it?” Severa asks.

 

“I took a good day trying to figure out if I liked men!” Inigo defends.

 

“A day!? You know how long it took me to come to terms with the fact that I like girls?” Severa asks.

 

“Kjelle accidentally showed you her abs and you figured it out almost instantly but denied it for a good few weeks.” Noire answers.

 

“Oh trust me babe, there was a girl way before Kjelle that was making me question things.” Severa says.

 

“Really? Who?” Noire asks.

 

“Yeah right, we’re not talking about my issues tonight.” Severa says.

 

“Luci?” 

 

“Gods, Lucina’s amazing. But no.”

 

“You were judging me for liking Chrom when we were younger but his daughter is perfectly fine?” Olivia interrupts, laughing playfully.

 

“Uh, yeah? She’s not a total idiot and looks great in things that she doesn’t pick out herself.” Severa says, only making Olivia giggle more, “Shut up! We’re talking about your son’s questionable decisions!”

 

“Hey! He’s very nice, and as far as beastskin go, we’re going pretty slow…” Inigo says.

 

“People have chosen their soulmates on stranger things. I saw Robin in a dream and he…” Tharja says, laughing quietly and ominously, “Well, that’s not for you all to know.”

 

“I am terrified of you.” Inigo says quietly.

 

“Good.” Tharja grins.

 

“Jeez Sunshine, keep it in your pants.”

 

“Hi Dad!” Noire greets.

 

“Gaius! Is dad with you?” Morgan greets.

 

“Hey Cupcake.” Gaius says, “Hey Squirt, Bubbles is still at the library. They got a new shipment of books so he’ll be a little while.”

 

“I’ll be at the library.” Lon’qu says, standing up straight and making his way to the exit.

 

“We’ll grab you when we’re ready to leave!” Olivia says.

 

“Thanks.” Lon’qu says, waving slightly at the rest of the group.

 

“Hello to you too!” Gaius says as Lon’qu takes his leave.

 

“Hi Gaius.” Olivia says, getting up to give Gaius a hug.

 

“Hey babe.” He says, returning the hug, “How’ve you been? Missed you last time.”

 

“I’ve been good! Inigo’s getting married!” Olivia says.

 

“Mom! We’re at least going to date for a while before that’s even a question.” Inigo says.

 

“You heard your mother, she knew a week after I was done feeling sorry for myself.” Olivia says.

 

“That’s a long time in bunny time.” Gaius says.

 

“You’re both terrible. Absolutely terrible.” Inigo says.

 

“Love you!” Olivia says.

 

“You’re so grown up. You and Yarne. Mostly Yarne.” 

 

“Hey!”

 

“So why are Squirt and Sunshine feeling you up?” Gaius asks.

 

“I walked in and I was ambushed.” Inigo says.

 

“I’m trying to figure out if there’s any magical qualities in the hair of a taguel, so I’m gathering his loose strands.” Tharja says.

 

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” Inigo turns to Tharja, shocked at this new revelation.

 

“Bunny doesn’t like it when I touch his ears, and Inigo’s so soft and tiny and cute!” Morgan says.

 

“ _ Monster. _ ” Yarne whispers.

 

“Morg, he’s not a… Well he’s a bunny, but he’s not a… you know. Bunny.” Gaius says.

 

“So we can’t keep him?” Morgan asks.

 

“His boyfriend probably wouldn’t appreciate that.” Severa says.

 

“Boo.” Morgan sticks her tongue out at Severa.

 

“I’m just keeping an eye on you, not everyone here is into getting eaten by wolves.” Severa says.

 

Inigo just sighs dramatically in response, but smiles soon after.

 

\---

 

To say he was disappointed that Keaton had left by the time he had made it home would be an understatement. He might have been falling fast, but at the moment he didn’t care, he just wanted to bury his face into Keaton’s chest and be held and maybe be kissed.

 

“Ah, more Manspawn in the village. Just what Pottes would love.” Panne greets Lon’qu, but makes no move to get close to him.

 

“I heard you got a promotion. Congrats.” Lon’qu says.

 

“Thank you.” Panne says.

 

“Basilio’s forcing Lon’qu to take a promotion.” Olivia says.

 

“Ah. Congratulations to you as well.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You’re staying with us tonight?” Panne asks.

 

“Olivia didn’t give me much of a choice.” Lon’qu says.

 

“Sounds about right.” Panne says, and turns to Yarne, “How did things go with Noire?”

 

“Uh. She’s not seeing anyone, but I still think Severa called dibs, but BUT, Noire squished herself between me and Severa on a loveseat, and she has a very cute laugh.” Yarne says.

 

“You got it bad.” Inigo says.

 

“You’re one to talk!” Yarne says, gently shoving Inigo.

 

“Yeah, all it took was talking to Keaton for a day to like…  _ like _ him.” Inigo says, “You’ve had two, why aren’t you married yet?”

 

“Oh no, we are not doing this.” Yarne says.

 

“When’s the wedding Yarne?” Inigo smiles.

 

“You and Keaton are ACTUALLY together! I still don’t know if I’m allowed to like Noire.” Yarne says.

 

“Why don’t we go inside.” Olivia tells Lon’qu and Panne who nod in response as the boys banter.

 

“You’re well within your rights to like her, Severa said you should date her when we met today.” Inigo says.

 

“Yeah, only so she could make fun of you! You heard her today, there’s clearly something going on between them, Noire just doesn’t know yet.” Yarne says.

 

“Both of you date her at the same time.” Inigo suggests.

 

“You have terrible ideas.”

 

“Hey, if she ends up liking both of you, and you’re okay with it, why shouldn’t you guys all be together?” Inigo asks.

 

“... but what if she doesn’t like either of us?” Yarne asks.

 

“Date Severa.” Inigo says.

 

“What!?”

 

“You said she was cute, and like. You guys seem to get along well. I don’t know if it’s just because you both clearly have it hard for Noire, but-”

 

“Oh no, we kind of hate each other.” Yarne says, cutting Inigo off.

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah uh. Remember the bee thing? Severa wasn’t impressed. Then the pickpocket thing happened and Noire was off doing her blood and thunder thing-”

 

“Still haven’t explained that bit.”

 

“-shush. She was doing her blood and thunder thing and Severa thought I was pathetic and started going off and uh. I spaced off and started commentating on her stupid speech.” Yarne explains, “Also, I don’t even thing guys are on her radar.”

 

“Wow. But you seemed to be on such decent terms.” Inigo says.

 

“Yeah, we have a mutual cute girl we don’t want to piss off.” Yarne says.

 

“Okay. You hate her, but you said yourself that you think she’s cute?” Inigo asks.

 

“Yeah, I hate her but I’m not blind!” Yarne says.

 

“We really are brothers.” Inigo says.

 

“Inigo come on.” He rolls his eyes.

 

“So eager to please the ladies.”

 

“I literally only put up with her because she’s Noire’s best friend?”

 

“Please dear brother, do what I could not.”

 

“What, date a girl?”

 

“...yes.”

 

“Pff. I’ll try.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Yarne you’re already picking up her prickly quirks.” 

 

“Whatever!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Severa calls me out directly with how fast this relationship is progressing. I don't do that slow burn shit, I douse things in gasoline and watch it go.
> 
> I only now realize how little Noire is involved but uhhhh. That's another story isn't it. The love triangle of a raging lesbian, terror/soft uwu bean bi, and yarne.
> 
> I miss Keaton, that boy will be back soon.


	10. How putting one jerk in charge ruins things for everyone involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keaton handles some of his responsibilities but mostly misses his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure do wish I knew how to write words in a timely fashion. But we get into the deep lore on Houndstooth.

Keaton was getting antsy. It had been a full day since he’s seen Inigo and a full day too long. His mate was out there all alone without Keaton there to help him. 

Or rather, Keaton was all alone with nothing to distract him from another lecture from Grimsby.

“You can’t just shirk your responsibilities to go collect bugs whenever you’d like.”

“You shouldn’t shirk your responsibilities to give me a lecture I’m not going to listen to.” Keaton says.

“We’re losing members of our village and you’re doing nothing to stop it.” Grimsby says.

“We aren’t losing them! Ikat’s going to just be a village away. Not even a day’s walk!” Keaton replies, standing up straight and marching away from Grim, ignoring the older man as he walked away.

“She’s not going to let you bring her son here.”

“...”

Well he tried to ignore the older man.

\---

Today was he was on hunting patrol. Someone would probably sniff him out later when he’s lost with enough meat to feed the pack for a good while.

“Oi!”

Usually they wait a while to send someone, weird. Keaton turns around is met, not with someone from the pack, but with two human girls, one of which he knew.

“Oh hi Severa! You’re hunting today too?” Keaton asks.

“Yep, and this time I’m not going to lose to you! I even have my secret weapon this time!” Severa says, wrapping her arm around the other girl’s shoulders.

“Hi I’m Noire. I’m the secret weapon I guess.” Noire says, waving a little.

“Oh neat. I don’t need a secret weapon because I’m really good at hunting.” Keaton says, Severa gasping in offense.

“Rude much? Jeez.” Severa says.

“Hey uh. Do you know the Wolfskin Alpha?” Noire asks.

“Oh yeah! Do you?” Severa adds on having just remembering something.

“I guess you could say that. Why?” Keaton ask, head tilting in confusion.

“I met my rival’s little brother yesterday and he’s dating the Alpha after knowing him for like a day. Are you judging them too? Because I’m really judging them.” Severa says.

Keaton tilts his head to the other side, “Yarne’s your rival? Why?” 

“They like the same girl and neither of them will tell her how they feel.” Noire explains.

“Oh huh. You should probably tell her before she gets stolen away. One of my pack mates had a crush on Inigo and never made a move, and now Inigo’s being gently kissed by m- ahem. By the Alpha.” Keaton’s smiling widely, tag wagging wildly as he thought about his mate.

“Oh come on.” Severa groans, “How does a guy who doesn’t know where he is half the time become the leader of the pack!?”

“Grim’s old, I took charge and everyone else accepted me as their leader. I got this fancy red shirt and now I get to make the big decisions.” Keaton says.

“Thats. Surprisingly simple. I figured there would be some deathmatch involved.” Noire says.

“Alright, so you’re Inigo’s new soon to be husband. It’s really not weird to you that you guys knew each other for a day and his people lived in fear of you?” Severa asks.

“Hm. Well, there are buns that Grim and the Alpha before him took in that have married wolves and lived happy lives. Inigo and I aren’t that out of place.” Keaton says, “In fact! Well it’s just a rumor but…”

“Spit it out!” Severa urges.

“The reason we started taking taguel in the first place. Old man Hurst was said to have been in love with one of the buns and when he couldn’t get what he wanted they struck up the deal and took her away. Then a wolf that actually cared about her swept her off her feet and they became two very happy little old ladies. That pissed him off and I guess he enforced the deal until he died and Grim carried on without questioning it.” Keaton says.

“Okay, so even if you didn’t find Inigo, and his mom gave you her taguel pride speech, you would have sprung for it?” Severa asks.

“Yeah! It’s not like the pack was doing so hot anyway. We’re all getting hunted. The buns are good at gathering and their land is good hunting ground. It just makes sense for us to be working together against the-.” Keaton says, “Boar.”

“Boar?” Severa asks, and following Keaton’s line of sight before he dashes away, on his way to his first kill of the day.

“Wait!” Severa calls after him before grabbing Noire and taking off to best him in this hunt.

\---

“Would it be a bad idea to visit the buns real quick since we’re passing by?” Keaton asks, while the hunting party carried their haul back home.

“Only if you’re okay with Grim yelling at you for us being late.” Houndstooth says, “Visiting the pink bun?”

“Yep!” Keaton says, “Oh uh. Is that okay with you?”

“It’s fine boss, you’re happy, he’s happy, I’ll get over it. Go kiss that bunny.” Houndstooth says.

“You’re too good Toothy.” Keaton says.

“Nah, I had my chance. His brother’s too scary for me, I need someone with no siblings to scare me off.” Houndstooth says.

“What?”

“Hm?”

“You’re… scared of Yarne?” 

“You’re not?”

“No! He’s lanky and scared of his own shadow. Are you telling me that you never asked Inigo out because you’re scared of his brother?”

“He nearly knocked down a tree so his brother could get apples! He could destroy me boss!”

“Oh Toothy you sweet sweet pup.” Keaton reaches a hand over to ruffle Houndstooth’s hair and ears.

“Hey!”

When they reach the warren, Panne is there to welcome them.

“We weren’t expecting you today. Inigo’s on food prep duty, go ahead and tell him to take a break. If you come across a male manspawn, you’ll need to explain your intentions with his nephew.” Panne tells him while leading him and Houndstooth to a place to set their haul.

“Okay! Uh.” Keaton turns to Houndstooth, “Toothy, don’t get too spooked around here.”

“It’s just his brother!” Houndstooth’s face was red.

“Toothy?” Panne asks.

“Uh. It’s short for Houndstooth ma’am.” Houndstooth says.

“Hm. Alright Houndstooth, would you like a cup of tea while Keaton gets interrogated by my friend?”

“Uh, sure ma’am.”

Keaton laughed nervously while he made his way into a direction and Panne redirected him towards the right one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but next time Lon'qu is going to scare Inigo's bf or bond with him over vegetable peeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have a Fire Emblem blog, hot-crest.tumblr.com  
> I'm constantly posting art of Inigo on there, so if you also love my son, let's chat!


End file.
